She Will Be Loved-a Quickfic
by Wonderstricken
Summary: A Quick two-shot. Set right after season 3 finale but before season 4 premiere.
1. Chapter 1

_"Did you love me?" she asked, being careful not to expect too much from the response._

_"Yes, especially now," he answered._

Two years have now passed. Puck was preparing to say goodbye to Quinn as she left for Yale and he was tempted to do something, more specifically _sing _something. There were so many words left unsaid and he needed to let her know that he loved her. So Puck grabbed his guitar and hurried into the airport. He still had some time. The rest of the Glee Club and some of the Cheerios were already there, as well as Quinn's parents. Puck looked at Quinn and involuntarily smiled despite the loneliness he was feeling already. Quinn was radiant, and he needed to consummate their relationship. The kiss they shared while they were studying really meant something to him and he needed to tell her that. He ran towards her and embraced her. Her hair smelled like lemons and her arms were soft. Puck let go and she looked genuinely disappointed. He put the guitar strap over his shoulder and said, "Quinn, I'm not exactly a speech-giving kind of guy, and I don't really know how to tell you in my own words, but I need to tell you something and you need to hear me out."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more _

The people at the airport were beginning to stare and others, despite their likely busy schedules, walked near Puck and watched his performance. Some, mistaking him for a street performer of sorts, tossed money into his purposely-open guitar case.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Santana and Brittany were starting to lead the Cheerios to dance along to the performance, and more people came to watch. Much to Puck's well-hidden delight, more people tossed money into his guitar case. Quickly remembering why he had decided to sing in the first place, he looked at a weepy Quinn, who was trying desperately not to look weepy.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along_  
_My heart is full, and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Quinn, finally giving up on her efforts to be stoic, started crying, not obnoxiously, but in a typical Quinn fashion. The tears rolled down her face in the loveliest way. _Man, _Puck thought. _She looks hot even when she cries._

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

The audience clapped and then realized that Puck and the Cheerios were not street performers. Several of them were seriously considering going back and taking out their money. Puck, sensing this feeling, quickly closed the guitar case, recollected his thoughts, and started talking.

"I remember in freshman year I saw you for the very first time and I just knew that you were someone special. You weren't just another head cheerleader. You were driven, smart, athletic, and beautiful. I should have gone after you but Finn beat me to it. He treated you well, anyway, but I thought that you didn't deserve him. Sorry, man." Finn shrugged and gave a half-smile. "But anyway, I knocked you up and I don't regret it, even though you don't have abs anymore." Quinn involuntarily looked back down at her stomach, suddenly recalling the hilariously angry drunken words she said at the party at Rachel's house last year. "Because I know that you'll never forget me. And I'll never forget you. Not just because you were the first girl I got pregnant, but because your life was totally screwed up and you rebuilt it. Not even I am a big of a badass as you are. No one ever imagined that a teen MILF could come so far, but here you are, going to Yale. This is the first day of the rest of your life." At that cliché, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in California soon, but I'll never forget you. And, um, I wanted to say that I love you."

"Awww! That's so sweet!" cried Sugar. Puck looked at Quinn. There were tears in her eyes as she walked towards him and kissed him. He tasted her tears, but he didn't care. She let go because her flight would be soon but before she left she whispered in his ear that she loved him too. Everyone said goodbye and carried on with their lives, but Puck never felt more alone in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn replayed the memories in her head: their first time, babysitting together, the words he said to her in the delivery room, the summer they spent together, Beth, and that last study date. She opened the window of her dorm because the air-conditioning was broken, and she heard a familiar voice. Quinn caught a glimpse of the speaker and ran downstairs immediately. She tripped on a stair, cursed, and continued running. Breathless, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I thought you'd never come back," she murmured.

"I just couldn't resist," said Puck, with a huge smile on his face.

"Wait, but why are you here? What happened to your big plans for a pool-cleaning business in California?"

"Those plans can wait. I talked to Miss Pillsbury about it and she said that if I go to college, my pool-cleaning business could eventually become a pool-cleaning empire. So I enrolled in New Haven Community College. They were actually impressed by my resume, since I was on the football team, the best glee club in the nation, I played Bernardo in _West Side Story_, and I was also in the Celibacy Club. I also talked about how I went to juvie and how I'm a 'changed person.' They ate it all up. Oh, and I also kind of seduced the lady at the front desk when I handed in my application. But if I wasn't almost flunking high school, I would have actually had a good shot of getting into a state university." Quinn laughed for perhaps the first time since she last saw Puck.

"I remember Celibacy Club. I mean, why did we even join? You impregnated me. That's as far away from celibate as possible. Oh my god, and remember "Afternoon Delight?" When Miss Pillsbury suggested that I and I saw the lyrics I just died. I could barely keep in my laughter."

"It's called _innuendo_, my dear," said Puck.

"Where did you learn that word? Isn't it an SAT word? And was your score not 1300?"

"I'm a _college boy, _now," Puck explained in the same comical intonation. Quinn rolled her eyes, but every little gesture she made indicated how much she missed Puck. He could see that her eyes were red from crying, when she hugged him she sniffled, when she held his hand he could tell that she was biting her normally perfect fingernails. Puck had never noticed these little things before with any other girl, but maybe it was the fact that Quinn wasn't "any other girl." Maybe she was the one who he could actually marry someday, take her home to meet his sister and his mom, they could even move in together at some point. These thoughts made him uncomfortable, but not in a particularly bad way; it was just different. When she had told everyone that she was going to Yale, he was so happy for her, but there was a weird feeling in his stomach. He discovered later that it was called "loss of hope." Her going off to Yale made it clear that he could never be with her; her life was going in places he could never even dream of going. She would be successful, beautiful, and would never even look twice at a big screw-up like him.

He never thought he would go to college, but it was worth it if it meant that he would have a chance with Quinn.

Quinn Fabray thought that she had lost Puck for sure until he came onto her campus. Unannounced. It was then she realized how much she really loved him. He was supposed to go to LA, but instead he came to New Haven. Just to be with her. No one, not Finn, not Sam, not Joe ever would have done that for her. Like she had said before, he was "special and romantic." Just his presence made her smile. Before she could stop herself, tears rolled down her eyes. She was just so happy. Instantly, Puck wiped away her tears and suggested that they go back to her dorm. He needed to Skype his mom and tell her that he was going to college. Quinn burst out in laughter. If anyone were to decide to go to college before telling his mom, it would definitely be Puck. So Puck offered his hand to "Lady Fabray," and off they went, up to her room, where they would spend the rest of the day in her bed.


End file.
